User talk:GamerKM
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Haxiclesticks Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan dear GamerKm GamerKm dis has been serious and im sick of it Well Today and for a couple of weeks puggiegirl132 Has said that your an asshole your a fker and a btch To you puggiegirl132 Said this there have been no cast members or any1 taht could sort dis out shes been raging calling me an asshole and fker and bitch and nigga and I want her banned shes been saying dis to me cause i said lol shes telling everyone that im a liar so please ban her im so sorry for inturreputing you put i had to say dis ban her and shes has rails From __Lizzie__ dear gamer Now shes telling everyone to f off and saying btch shes has rails and shes being a bully shes been saying very nasty words to people i said to her that they could be young people online im young fron __Lizzie__ dear GamerKm Sorry she keeps unobeying rules Swearing saying mean stuff about you from __Lizzie__ SORRY GAMER dear Gamerkm She keeps calling me mean words its making me upset Li Dear GamerKm Shes being racist from __Lizzie__ Dear GamerKm Shes being mean to Monkeyboy now dear Gamerkm Shes bullying me and im crying dear gamerKm she called me a btch Hole BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN puggiegirl132 dear GamerKM dont ban monkeyboy hes been good he was mean 2 but i forgive him ban puggiegirl dear GamerKm She said To suck are penises Till you die IM CRYING BAN HER Dear Gamerkm sHES SAYING TAHT SHES NOT DOING anything SHES LIEING SHES MAKING 3 OF US CRY INCLUUDING ME shes leing puggiegirl is saying that You will di if you ban her and she will murder you GAMER REPLY NOW IM GETTING VERY UPSET SHES BULLYING ME SHES BEING A CYBERBULLY TO EVERYONE she just said dont give a singer fk SHES LEING SAYING DAT monkeyboy has Been saying rude things when hes saying for her to stop BAN HER BAN HER BAN HER BAN HER SHES ANNOYING ME STOP DIS